SPELL!
by Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi
Summary: Seorang Mage yang tidak bisa menyihir. Seorang pangeran yang tidak populer. "Namaku Sakura. Aku mage yang dipekerjakan oleh putri kerajaan tetangga, Hyuuga." / "Aku datang menemui pangeran Sasuke... untuk menghapus kutukan yang aku terima." ONESHOT


**SPELL**

**By : Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Fantasy**

**Type : AU, OOC, TYPO, GAJE, dll (dan lainnya lupa)...**

**Summary :**

**Seorang Mage yang tidak bisa menyihir.**

**Seorang pangeran yang tidak populer.**

"**Namaku Sakura. Aku mage yang dipekerjakan oleh putri kerajaan tetangga, Hyuuga." / "Aku datang menemui pangeran Sasuke... untuk menghapus kutukan yang aku terima."**

**ONESHOT**

**Happy Reading Minna-san...!(^_^)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! –DLDR-**

**NO FLAME!**

Di sini adalah kerajaan Uchiha.

Tepatnya di istana Uchiha.

"Namaku Sakura. Aku mage yang dipekerjakan oleh putri kerajaan tetangga, Hyuuga," kata seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura itu dengan wajah tertunduk menandakan bahwa dia menghormati orang yang berada di depannya yang merupakan seorang pangeran kerajaan Uchiha, "Aku datang menemui pangeran Sasuke... untuk menghapus kutukan yang aku terima."

"Jadi... Kau juga kena kutuk ya," pangeran yang bernama Sasuke itu berbicara datar tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Benar."

Mage atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan "penyihir", di negara ini mereka disebut dengan istilah "mage". Haruno Sakura adalah seorang mage yang merupakan asisten putri Hinata dari kerajaan Hyuuga. Seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki mahkota berwarna soft pink seperti bunga kebanggaan di kerajaannya yang terkenal di dunia, bunga sakura. Sifatnya yang ceria dan mudah bersahabat membuatnya banyak teman, putri Hinata pun bisa menjadi sahabat baiknya.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pangeran tampan dari kerajaan Uchiha. Pewaris utama kerajaan Uchiha karena Sasuke adalah anak pertama. Seorang pangeran yang selalu saja menunjukan wajah datar, kecuali dihadapan adiknya, Uchiha Sasori dan orangtuanya.

**FLASHBACK SAKURA pov**

Di sekitar negara Hyuuga hanya sedikit yang menggunakan jasa para mage. Mage terkenal biasanya dipakai dalam kerajaan sebagai asisten dan pelindung. Aku —Haruno Sakura— salah satunya. Sakura lumayan menguasai sihir, sehingga Sakura bisa menjadi asissten putri Hinata. Ketika Sakura sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Sang putri Hinata pada saat diselenggarakannya pesta kerajaan, Sakura sempat mengatakan "Setelah menemukan pangeran baik hati... aku akan segera pensiun."

—Gara-gara percakapan ini lah—

Percakapan beberapa hari yang lalu itu, ternyata tanpa sengaja terdengar oleh seorang mage yang selalu menjadi gosip di seluruh negara sihir karena suka mengutuk orang-orang yang tidak percaya diri atau suatu keinginan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu pakai sihir untuk diwujudkan. "Kalau kau tidak menginginkan kekuatan itu biar kuhapus saja." Kata sang mage yang tidak diketahui namanya itu sambil mengeluarkan sihirnya yang ditujukan padaku.

"?" Aku yang kaget langsung berusaha menghindar, "Tunggu yang barusan itu aku nggak serius tahu! Mana mungkin aku mau kehilangan sihirku!"

"Kalau kekuatanmu ingin kemnbali, pergilah menemui pangeran Uchiha, "Setelah itu dia menghilang dan aku kehilangan kekuatan sihirku.

"Hwaaaaaa...! Aku tertipu dengan wajahnya! Padahal tadi aku sempat mendekatinya karena dia ganteng! Aku menyesal!" teriakku histeris sambil memukul-mukul lantai. Aku akui, tadi aku sempat mendekati seorang pemuda tampan saat pesta, tapi tidak kukira... pemuda itu lah yang memberikan bencana padaku.

"Su..sudahlah Sakura-chan... sana pe,pergi ke kerajaan U,uchiha," kata putri coba menenangkan aku. Aku dan Putri Hinata memang sudah bersahabat baik walaupun aku hanyalah seorang asisten untuknya.

"Baiklah putri, aku janji akan segera kembali menemani putri Hinata," jawabku masih sambil sesenggukan.

Itulah alasanku datang ke kerajaan Uchiha.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Aku benci mage," kata Sasuke datar setelah mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Sakura tadi, "Pulanglah," dia pun membalikan badan dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

"Eh? Tunggu pangeran!" seru Sakura berusaha mengejarnya, "Apa karena kau terkena kutukan dari mage itu juga?"

**JLEB!**

Dan tebakan Sakura tepat, tadi waktu Sakura menceritakan alasannya datang, dia memang tidak menyebutkan soal Sasuke yang juga ikut terkena kutukan oleh mage yang sama.

Aura membunuhpun langsung terasa dari Sasuke.

"AHAHAHAHAHA...!"

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah yang cukup manis dan kelihatan bersahabat sambil tertawa keras, sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke, "Kau benar Sakura."

"SASORI?"

"Aku Sasori adiknya. Bantulah kak... Dia dikenalkan oleh putri kerajaan Hyuuga bukan? Nih surat dari putri juga sudah sampai," rayunya sambil menunjukan surat yang terdapat stempel kerajaan Hyuuga.

(Biasanya Sasori lebih tua dibandingkan Sasuke, tapi disini anggap aja sekali-kali Sasuke yang lebih tua, OK? Bedanya juga cuma 1tahun ini, hehehe)

"Lagipula, kasihankan gadis cantik seperti dia terkena kutukan **nggak akan laku di kalangan pria...**"

'Cantik katanya?' Sakura berteriak malu dalam hati sambil memgang kedua pipinya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala layaknya gadis imut yang ada di anime, "Loh? Kutukan apa?" Sakura akhirnya tersadar apa yang diucapkan Sasori.

"Loh salah ya?"

"Kutukanku adalah sihir yang tidak bisa dipakai lagi!"

"Huh!" seringai tipis muncul dari wajah Sasuke, "Benar-benar mage bodoh. Kalau terkena kutukan berarti sihirmu tidak terlalu kuat dong."

**JLEB!**

"Pangeran Sasuke juga terkena sihir main-main itu kan."

"Berani sekali kau."

"Maaf, kita sama-sama nggak sopan kok," tidak peduli Sasuke seorang pangeran atau bukan, tapi tetap saja Sakura lalu membungkukkan sedikit badannya, "Tolong kerjasamanya pangeran Sasuke. Aku ingin menghapus kutukan ini."

Tapi yang keluar dari bibir pangeran Sasuke, "Bagus kan kalau sihirmu hilang? Aku sih nggak keberataan tuh."

"Tapi, pangeran punya sihir kan!"

"Aku nggak punya tuh! Aku bisa melakukan apa saja tanpa tergantung pada sihir."

"..."

"Kalau sihirku hilang, ga ada lagi yang kumiliki. Setelah hilang baru kusadari itu, " Sakura berkata dengan jujur, soalnya hal-hal kecilpun dia lakukan dengan sihir, "Bagiku sihir sangat penting! Karena itu aku ingin mengembalikannya."

"..."

"Kau sangat memahami dirimu ya. Baiklah, aku bersedia bekerjasama denganmu."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih!"

"Tapi, kalau nggak bisa sihir berarti sekarang kau bukan mage, kan," ejek Sasuke

'UGH! Menyebalkan!'

"Syukurlah Sakura..." Sasori ikut tersenyum senang melihat Sakura.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke suatu tempat yang masih berada di dalam istana. Menelusuri lorong-lorong istana yang terlihat megah dan artistik. Walaupun Sakura sering keluar masuk istana tapi tetap saja terpesona dengan arsitektur istana Uchiha, karena lumayan berbeda dengan istana Hyuuga yang masih lumayan kental budaya yang lebih banyak menggunakan bahan dasar kayu. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, akhirnya Sasuke berhenti di depan salah satu pintu dari ruangan yang terlihat cukup besar, karena terlihat jarak pintu ini dengan pintu selanjutnya lumayan jauh..

"Pakailah barang di ruang ini sesukamu. Di sini ada peralatan dan bacaan yang selama ini kucoba untuk menghapus kutukan."

Dan benar saja, ketika Sasuke membuka pintu terlihat ruangan yang lumayan luas yang berisi buku-buku di dalamnya dan berbagai barang lainnya. Terlihat seperti perpustakaan tapi juga seperti ruang pribadi yang megah. Mungkin karena masih sering dipergunakan Sasuke, "Uwaaaaa...! Sebanyak ini?"

"Sudah 7 tahun aku mencoba," kata Sasuke sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kepada buku-buku yang masih berserakan di karpet lantainya.

'7 tahun?' batin Sakura kaget. "Sudah selama itu? Apa saja yang sudah anda lakukan?"

"Kau benar-benar ga sopan yah."

"Ma, maaf..." ucap Sakura merasa tidak enak. "Dari kecil aku sudah keluar masuk kerajaan, jadi sudah terbiasa. Orang-orang dari kerajaan Hyuuga juga sering mengatakan itu ko."

"Hmm... **Katanya kelebihanmu itu keberanianmu...** itu sih bukan pujian," Gumam Sakura pelan. Dia menggembungkan pipinya sehhingga terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Itu berarti mereka menyukaimu kan," Senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Sasuke melihat Sakura seperti itu.

"..."

"Jadi lebih enak buat bicara. Aku lebih suka kaya gini. Mungkin karena kutukan aku jadi benci bicara dengan wanita." Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya, 'Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih mendengar perkataan Sasuke,' batin Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi sedang merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai kemudian terdiam, dia menyusun buku-buku tersebut di dalam rak-rak yang berjejer rapi. Sasuke berhenti sebentar kemudian akhirnya berbicara, "Sakura..."

"Ah, ya apa?"

"..." Sasuke seperti ingin berbicara dan tidak. Akhirnya dia membuka suaranya pelan tapi masih cukup terdengar jelas oleh Sakura "Kutukanku bermula dari masa kecilku..."

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke dengan tatapan antusias.

"Ketika pesta di kerajaan kami. Sasori yang ramah... dikelilingi oleh beberapa gadis. Gadis-gadis itu saling berebut bertanya pada Sasori apakah gaun yang dikenakan merasa cantik, cocok, manis, bagus atau segala macam. Dan Sasori selalu menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan senyum dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat cantik dan cocok memakai apapun yang mereka pakai. Sasori beranggapan "Jika mereka dipuji pasti mereka akan berbalik memuji."

"Saat itu, aku yang sedang memperhatikan Sasori dan para fansgirlnya, tiba-tiba saja seorang mage menyapaku. Mage itu berkata "Wah wah... iri dengan pangeran Sasori ya? Pangeran Sasuke juga mau ku sihir jadi populer?" aku langsung berbalik menghadapnya dan aku langsung saja marah mendengar ucapannya, aku menolak usulannya itu "Nggak usah! Populer di kalangan cewek tidak akan membuatku senang," Kami saling bertatapan, sorot mata kami saling memandang tajam. Tapi tiba-tiba tatapan orang itu melembut, "Hmm... begitu ya. Aku suka anak kecil sepertimu," Setelah itu tau-tau saja dia mengutukku "Kalau begitu selamanya kau nggak akan populer," Dan seperti yang kau tahu, dia langsung menghilang entah kemana."

"Menyebalkan sekali! Karena mage seperti itulah nama mage jadi jelek!" Sakura langsung sewot mendengar hal itu. 'Pantas saja dia jadi benci. Apalagi selama 7 tahun kutukannya tidak bisa hilang. Mungkin sudah mustahil ya?' pikir Sakura.

"Bagus juga kata-katamu... kau mengerti juga ya. Hmm..."

"Tentu saja."

"Benar... kita sama-sama korban kutukan. Kalau kita bekerjasama, mungkin bisa mendapat cara baru."

"Pasti!" jawab Sakura yakin.

"Saat ini sihirmu nggak bisa di pakai kan?"

"Iya! Jangan tanya berulang-ulang dong!"

"Ah, hahaha... kalau begitu kita cari caranya bersama-sama. Selain itu kau mendapat izin sebagai sahabatku. Selain Sasori, jangan katakan soal kutukan pada orang lain. Dan sebagai sahabat jang pernah mengatakan kau ini mage," kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Baik," Sakura mengangguk menuruti kata-kata Sasuke. "Ah, pangeran Sasuke! Kalau memang sahabat panggil aku Sakura dong! Dari tadi hanya kau kau saja sih."

"Ah, i, iya ya, Sakura..." entah mengapa Sasuke jadi gagap seperti itu.

SPE ∞ LL

Hari berikutnya belajar(?) keras Sasuke dan Sakura dimulai.

Sasuke terus menerus menyuruh Sakura membaca buku ini itu, tidak ada habisnya. Berbagai jenis buku yang berkaitan dengan ilmu sihir bertumpuk menjulang dihadapan Sakura. Sakura sendiri masih sempat mencoba mencari buku yang berada di antara kumpuklan rak yang juga menjulang tinggi. Sempat Sakura lupa kalau dia sudah tidak dapat menggunakan sihir lagi, sehingga dia tidak dapat mengambil buku yang beraa pada susunan rak paling atas. Mengakibatkan dia sering menggerutu sendiri karena jengkel, "Uuhhh... ga sampai! Takut jatuh..." Sakura memang sering menggunakan tangga untuk membantunya mengambil buku di bagian rak-rak atas dan ternyata Sakura lumayan takut ketinggian. Sedangkan Sasuke yang terkadang memperhatikan Sakura hanya tersenyum geli. Walaupun terkadang dia langsung membantu mengambilkan buku yang diinginkan Sakura dengan mudahnya karena tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi daripada Sakura. "Hn, menyusahkan," ucapnya setiap membantu Sakura.

**Pov Sakura**

Pangeran Sasuke... entah kenapa aku jadi memperhatikannya. Tapi benar ternyata kalau dia bisa melakukan apa saja. Pangeran Sasuke tahu semua buku yang ada disini. Dia juga bisa memakai semua alat militer yang ada. Aku jadi ga bisa fokus membaca buku yang ada di tanganku sih? Huh. Mataku tidak bisa lepas menatap pangeran Sasuke yang serius membaca lembar demi lembar buku yang kelihatannya super tebal itu sejak tadi. Hmm... kalau terus mendekam dalam kamar dan belajar terus begini, pantas saja dia jadi tidak laku kan? Hhh... lemas sekali rasanya setelah berkutat terus menerus dengan buku-buku semenjak aku menginjak kaki ke istana ini. Aku jadi ingat, aku yang bilang ingin cepat-cepat pensiun ini... tidak pernah belajar sampai separah dan seserius ini. Habis aku benci belajar sih! Hehe... walau begitu sihirku tetap saja dibilang lumayan oke. Gimana kalau aku serius belajar yah? Pasti aku sudah menjadi seorang mage yang hebat loh sepertinya... tapi kenapa aku jadi menyesal begini sih? Itu pasti karena sihirku tidak kunjung hebat, karena aku memang tidak mau mencari informasi lebih untuk menambah pengetahuan sihirku semenjak mendapatkan kedudukan sebagai asisten putri Hinata. Hhh... entah sudah ke berapa kalinya aku menghela napas seperti ini.

**End of Pov Sakura**

"Kau sudah cape ya, Saku?"

"Ah, nggak. Yang ini sudah selesai kubaca," Sakura langsung berdiri dari duduknya karena kaget kalau Sasuke memperhatikannya, 'Kali ini kulakukan untuk mengembalikan sihirku. Harus berjuang!' inner Sakura mulai memprovokasi dirinya agar lebih bersemangat.

"Hn, semangat juga kau!" lirik Sasuke sambil menyeringai melihat sikap Sakura yang dikiranya bakal mundur setelah acara belajar mereka ini, "Kalau begitu, berikutnya ini," Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah buku lagi ke tangan Sakura, "Selesaikan dulu yang itu nanti baruaku kasih lagi."

"Hahhh... tidak istirahat dulu?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat kelelahan. Sepertinya semangat membaranya tadi sudah ilang dalam sekejap.

"Hn?" Sasuke memandang Sakura heran, "Padahal tadi kau terlihat sangat bersemangat? Kenapa sekarang mengeluh dan meminta istirahat?"

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab, dia langsung membuka halaman pertama dari bukunya yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Mencoba untuk fokus. Sakura juga sedang tidak ingin berbicara, rasanya untuk berbicara pun Sakura sudah sangat lelah, ' Sampai kapan ya aku bisa bertahan?'

SPE ∞ LL

Pagi berganti siang, siang berganti malam. Sudah berminggu-minggu Sakura hanya mendekam di dalam perpustakaan mini itu.

BRAAKKK!

"AKU SUDAH GA TAHAN! NGGAK ADA GUNANYA BACA BUKU!" teriak Sakura sambil menutup pintu. Sakura berlari keluar mencari Sasuke tidak perduli dengan suara langkahnya yang terdengar menyeramkan. Aura membunuh pun keluar dari diri Sakura, 'Hari ini Sasuke sedang latihan militer di taman dalam kalo ga salah. Beri salam dan langsung pulang. Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan sihirku! Ukh! Aku akan menikah dengan orang hebat yang punya banyak pembantu supaya aku tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi!' Sakura sudah tidak perduli dan mulai berpikiran pendek.

Setelah sekian lama berlari, karena istananya memang luas banget sih. Sakura akhirnya sampai di taman dalam, "Di sini ya," sakura mulai berjalan perlahan mencari-cari sosok Sasuke di antara orang-orang yang seusia dengannya yang sedang berkumpul disana. "Ah, itu Pangeran Sasori," orang pertama yang tertangkap oleh pandangan matanya, "Dia lagi cerita apa ya? Semua cewek pada berkumpul gitu?". Sakura berjalan agak lebih jauh lagi mendekati rerimbunan pohon yang berderet sepanjang pinggir taman dekat lorong istana. "Ah, itu Sasuke!" Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang memberi pengarahan mengenai cara memakai pedang dengan benar, "Hmm... dia malah populer di kalangan para cowok."

"Sakura," Sasuke menyadari ada nya Sakura yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Instingnya memang kuat. Sedangkan para cowok yang tadi mengelilingi Sasuke ikut melihat siapa gadis cantik yang baru saja datang. Tidak lama mulai terdengar bisik-bisik di antara mereka.

"Wah! Cantiknya!"

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Katanya sahabat."

"Bukannya pacar tuh?"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan omongan disekitarnya, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Mau tanya soal bahan berikutnya ya?"

"Nggak, aku mau pulang. Makasih atas bantuannya."

"EH?" mata Sasuke langsung membelalak terkejut.

"Wahhh! Putus yah?" teriak yang lain ketika mendengar perbincangan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang begitu dong!"

"Pangeran Sasuke cepat memintanya balik!"

"Dia Sahabatku!" teriak Sasuke mendengar teman-temannya menggodanya. Sedangkan yang pada diteriakin malah lari tunggang langgang takut kena semprot Sasuke lagi, "Hahaha... sahabatnya! Tolong jaga pangeran Sasuke ya!" teriak mereka sambil menggoda untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar jauh.

"Huh. Mereka itu!" geram Sasuke, "Maaf ya Sakura," Sasuke membalikan badannya untuk menghadap Sakura, takut gadis di depannya ini salah paham. Walaupun sebenarnya hati Sasuke jadi berbunga-bunga karena mereka dianggap pasangan. Mungkinkah Sasuke sudah jatuh cinta pada Sakura tanpa disadarinya?

"Nggak apa-apa. Tuh anda populer ko," sahut Sakura berusaha tidak memperdulikannya. Padahal wajahnya telah merona, menampilkan semburat merah yang membuatnya tampak semakin manis.

"Kalau teman sih banyak. Cuma cewek aja yang ga mau dekat, " kilah Sasuke.

"Hanya itu kan kekuranganmu?" tanya Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hei Saku tunggu dulu!"

"Nggak populer juga ga masalah kan! Kalau bisa melakukan segala hal..."

"?"

"Sedangkan aku nggak bisa melakukan apapun lagi..." ucap Sakura lemah sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya mencengkram ujung dressnya yang mengembang seperti rok.

"Kan baru tiga minggu..."

"Aku sudah ga tahan lagi tahu! Mustahil menghapus kutukan ini. Pangeran Sasuke yang sempurna saja tidak bisa menghapus kutukannya! Dari awal aku memang kurang yakin dengan sihirku. Meski berusaha belum tentu ada hasilnya. Meski begitu..." suara Sakura mulai menggeram kecil tapi tetap bisa didengar oleh Sasuke, "Setiap hari aku membaca buku. Selalu mengatakan diriku untuk terus berjuang. Tapi, tidak pernah terbayangkan kalau aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Marah pada hal yang tidak jelas. Waktu 3 minggu saja sudah membuatku berteriak seperti ini. Dirikulah yang seperti ini yang paling kubenci!"

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke sambil merengkuh pundak Sakura, "Maafkan aku!" Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan kencang namun tidak menyakiti Sakura. Malah Sakura merasa hangat walau kaget dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Sasuke mulai berbicara, tapi nadanya melembut menenangkan, "Aku tahu tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya seperti diriku. Hari ini kita istirahat dan makan malam saja. Kita bersantai dulu untuk sementara waktu."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn, sebenarnya Sasori sudah memperingatkanku bahwa pasti hal ini akan terjadi."

"..."

"Saku... maaf ya..." ucap Sasuke tulus. Baru kali ini Sasuke bisa benar-benar mengucapkan maaf pada orang lain apalagi seorang gadis, bahkan sampai dua kali.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'aku masih tidak percaya' atas semua perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Sasuke masih tetap memeluknya bahkan semakin erat. Sasuke akhirnya melonggarkan pelukannya tapi tetap tidak melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura. Sasuke menatap bola mata emerald itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sakura pun tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya, hanya mata onyx itu yang menguasai seluruh pikiran dan tubuhnya. Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Semakin dekat sehingga Sakura dapat merasakan nafas yang keluar dari wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya hanya sedikit menempel dengan bibir ranum Sakura, "Sakura..." ucapnya pelan, membuat bibir Sakura merasa geli karena bibirnya masih saling menempel. Disaat Sakura masih merasakan geli, sensasi lain menyeruak di dalamnya. CUP. Bibir Sasuke sudah menekan bibir Sakura. Walau terkejut, Sakura tidak memberontak.

Ciuman itu hanyalah sebentar, Sasuke langsung menjauhkan dirinya dengan Sakura. Membuat jarak kembali seperti sedia kala. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan semakin tidak percaya bahwa seorang pangeran baru saja menciumnya.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lembut membawanya pergi. Sakura yang sedari tadi tidak sadar sewaktu berjalan dan hanya menatap punggung Sasuke, akhirnya pantulan cahaya dari sinaran matahari yang sedikit menyilaukan matanya menyadarkan Sakura. "Nnngh..." Sakura menutup pandangan matanya sedikit dengan telapak tangaanny yang bebas dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Karena diluar agak dingin jadi kupilih sun room saja."

Sakura mulai menatap sun room yang didesain seperti sebuah taman kecil dalam ruangan. Di tiap sisi terdapat kaca-kaca bening hingga ke atap, membuat ruangan itu terkesan lebih luas dibandingkan yang aslinya. Berbagai jenis bunga pun turut menyemarakkan suasana di ruangan itu. Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat Sakura sudah mulai tenang. Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju meja yang berada di sebelah jendela. Di meja itu sudah terdapat teh dan cake untuk mereka berdua. Sasuke menyeruput teh tawarnya sedikit, kemudian memandang Sakura yang belum menyentuh hidangan di hadapannya. Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan, mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi dia tekuk, memandang Sasuke dengan perasaan masih tidak enak dan malu karena sikapnya tadi dan juga sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak kunjung membuka percakapan.

"Sasuke... itu.. tadi maaf ya," Sakura memulai, "Tapi... kenapa tadi..." Sakura bingung untuk menjelaskannya, wajahnya mulai menunjukkan semburat merah karena malu.

"Sakura..." ucap Sasuke lembut

"Soal itu aku nanti pasti akan menjelaskan kenapa aku menciummu. Sekarang lebih baik kita tidak usah memikirkan kutukan itu terlebih dahulu."

"Apa? Tapi kan..."

"Kita hanya beristirahat sejenak Sakura..."

"Hmm... baiklah Sasuke."

"..."

"Tapi aku ingin melakukan apa ya selama waktu istirahat ini?" kata Sakura sejenak memikirkan rencana apa saja yang akan dia lakukan untuk mengaalihkan perhatiannya dari kutukan yang menyebalkannya itu.

"Kau kan sudah tidak bisa melakukan sihir, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba mempelajari pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti memasak atau menjahit. Dengan kemampuanmu sendiri. Maksudku dengan tanganmu yang halus itu yang pasti belum pernah menyentuh untuk melakukan pekerjaan berat, ya kan?"

"Hmm... aku malas melakukan hal itu," ucap Sakura sambil merenggut menyatakan ketidaksenangannya terhadap ide Sasuke.

"Malas atau memang kau nya saja yang tidak bisa melakukan itu semua tanpa sihir andalanmu itu?" ejek Sasuke.

"Heh! Bicara pa kau? Tentu saja aku bisa!" teriak Sakura sewot. Sakura memang paling tidak senang kalau ada yang menantangnya seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, coba buktikan padaku. Kau bisa membuat apa?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatkan kau sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu terpana setelah melihat hasilnya!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk tepat ke wajah Sasuke. setelah berbicara seperti itu Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

"Kalau begitu akan ku tunggu! Jangan sampai kau berbohong Saku-chan!" teriak Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil. Akhirnya pangeran kita ini berhasil membuat Sakura melupakan kutukannya yang hampir membuatnya stres setengah mati tadi.

SPE ∞ LL

Sekarang kita lihat keadaan Sakura. Dimana keadaan gadis berambut pink itu berada?

Owh... ternyata gadis cantik itu sedang berada di perpustakaan. Sepertinya Sakura sedang sibuk mencari sebuah buku. Tapi buku apakah itu? Tampaknya Sakura sudah menemukannya, buku bercover tebal yang berjudul **Cara Membuat Syal Menarik** **Bagi Pemula. **Hmm... Sakura telah memutuskan akan membuatkan syal bagi Sasuke, mengingat hawa akhir-akhir ini semakin dingin saja.

Sakura membawa buku tersebut ke dalam kamarnya. Dihadapannya kini sudah siap semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Sakura sudah mulai berkonsentrasi serius terhadap buku yang terbuka, menunjukkan gambar serta cara-cara membuat syal. Sesekali dia mengeluh kesakitan karena sang jarum malah menusuk jarinya, atau dia yang kelabakan ketika menyadari bahwa dia salah sehingga syal rajutannya jadi bundet. Baru kali ini Sakura benar-benar serius mengerjakan sesuatu dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan ternyata itu sangat menyenangkan. Selama berhari-hari Sakura mengurung diri di kamar, tapi anehnya dia tidak merasa bosan seperti yang diperkirakannya kemarin. Terkadang ketika Sasuke mencoba melihat ke kamarnya apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Sakura karena penasaran, Sakura langsung menyembunyikan semua peralatan dan syal yang sedang dibuatnya. Berpura-pura asyik membaca buku. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke sudah menyadari bahwa Sakura sedang membuat sebuah rajutan walaupun belum mengetahui apa yang akan dibuat Sakura. Bagaimana Sasuke mengetahuinya? Tentu saja dari orang-orang yang ada di istana. Jangan lupa kalau ini adalah daerah kekuasaan Uchiha heh?

Akhirnya pada suatu hari. Setelah kegiatan Sakura yang menguras tenaga selama berhari-hari itu. Jadi juga syalnya. Dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan melebihi bayangan Sakura yang memutuskan bahwa hasilnya pasti akan pas-pasan. Tapi pengorbanan ke sepuluh jarinya yang sekarang penuh dengan tansoplas tidak sia-sia, bahkan sampai matanya berkantung seperti mayat hidup.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari menuju ruangan Sasuke yang biasanya dipakai untuk beristirahat. **BRAAKKK! **Pintu kokoh yang terbuat dari kayu itu terbuka dengan lebarnya, "Sasuke!"

"Sakura?" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terengah-engah dengan kaget, "Ada apa?" lanjutnya sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"He he he... ini untukmu," Sakura memperlihatkan sebuah syal berwarna biru dongker kepada Sasuke, kemudian memakaikannya di leher Sasuke, merapikannya sedikit dan melihat hasil karyanya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang dipakikan syal hanya diam terkejut ketika jarak antara Sakura dan dirinya begitu dekat. Menyebabkan detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Telapak tangannya terulur membelai syal yang sekarang menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Apakah syal ini bagus?" tanya Sakura riang, semburat merah terlukis jelas dipipinya. Takut kalau Sasuke tidak mau menerima hasil jerih payahnya itu.

Sasuke memandang Sakura, dia tersenyum lembut, "Bagus Sakura. Benar-benar bagus syal ini."

"Sakura terima kasih," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Sama-sama Sasuke," ucap Sakura senang.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura yang dipenuhi tansoplas, "Kau sadar bukan Sakura? Banyak hal yang dapat kau kerjakan tanpa menggunakan sihir. Walau kau harus terluka karenanya. Tapi ini barulah percobaan pertamamu, jadi pantas saja kau terluka seperti ini. Jika kau sering berlatih maka kau akan terbiasa. Dan aku sangat senang bahwa aku orang pertama yang mendapatkan hasil karya tanganmu yang pertama," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar sambil tetap menggenggam bahkan lebih erat. Tak ada penolakan dari Sakura.

"Iya, kau benar Sasuke. Aku selama ini tidak menyadarinya. Sungguh bodohnya diriku," kata Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menyadari apa yang sudah diperbuatnya selama ini. Menganggap kalau bukan karena sihir pastin hasilnya akan jelek dan tidak berguna. Nyatanya dia bisa membuat Sasuke dengan syal rajutannya. Dan itu berarti Sakura tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja dengan rintangan yang menghalanginya.

"Hmm... Sasuke. Aku akan berusaha lagi. Mencoba menemukan caranya lagi untuk melawan kutukan kita," kata Sakura yakin. Onyx dan emerald saling menatap, menyelam mencari kepastian dari tiap bola mata yang memiliki ciri khas yang sama-sama menghanyutkan, "Baiklah. Mari kita coba lagi," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tulusnya.

**Keesokkan harinya**.

Sakura sedang berada di perpustakaan mini. Dia mulai membaca buku-buku sihir kembali. Namun kali ini dia membaca buku-buku sihir sederhana. Buku sihir untuk pemula. Entah angin darimana, Sakura merasa perlu mencoba untuk menggunakan sihirnya lagi dari tingkat yang paling dasar. Ketika dia mencoba salah satu mantra untuk melayangkan suatu benda, dia berhasil membuat buku ditangannya terbang perlahan. Sakura yang merasa senang merasa sihirnya sudah kembali, mencoba untuk lebih memfokuskan pikirannya lagi terhadap beberapa buku yang ada dihadapannya. Dan semua buku-buku itu pun terbang. Berhasil melayang melewati batas kepala Sakura. Sekarang Sakura mencoba untuk menyusun buku-buku itu kembali ke dalam rak-rak. Alhasil buku-bku tersebut sekarang telah tersusun rapi.

Sakura melonjak-lonjak gembira. Dia ingin segera memberitahukannya kepada Sasuke. Memberitahukan bahwa kutukannya sudah hilang. Tangannya yang sudah mencapai gagang pintu tiba-tiba berhenti. Tersentak kaget bagaimana bisa sihirnya kembali padahal kutukan terhadap Sasuke belum kembali. Itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak ingin hanya kutukannya saja yang sudah terhapus. Dia juga ingin melihat Sasuke bahagia sama seperti dirinya.

Sakura mulai mengingat-ingat tentang keadaannya dengan Sasuke selama ini. Sasuke yang selama ini tidak terbiasa dan tidak bisa dekat dengan seorang gadis malah sekarang dekat dengannya, bukan malah sangat dekat. Sasuke yang tadinya bersikap kaku dengan seorang gadis sekarang bisa tersenyum lembut kepadanya, bahkan mengucapkan kata-kata yang indah.

"Hah? Jangan-jangan selama ini?"

Sakura segera berlari mencari Sasuke. Dari lantai dua, Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari latihannya bersama teman-temannya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura kencang. Sasuke langsung menoleh ke atas melihat Sakura yang sedang tersenyum lebar menghadapnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura langsung loncat dari lantai dua. Sasuke yang kaget dengan tanggap segera berlari menuju tempat Sakura akan terjatuh sambil berteriak, "DASAR BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menangkap Sakura, tubuh Sakura sudah melayang dengan pasti tepat di depan Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget terdiam berdiri terpaku seakan tidak pernah melihat seseorang melayang dan tidak percaya bahwa Sakura baru saja melakukannya.

"Kau...?"

"Ya Sasuke! Sihirku sudah kembali! Aku bisa menggunakan sihirku lagi," ucap Sakura riang, kakinya sudah berpijak di lantai. Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke erat, "Semua berkatmu Sasuke!"

"Bagaiman bisa Sakura?"

"Semenjak kita bertemu, kutukan itu sudah terhapus. Tapi kita tidak pernah menyadarinya. Akhirnya aku sadar asal aku bertemu denganmu dan kita berdua berusaha bersama, aku sebenarnya sudah langsung bisa memakai sihirku. Dan kau Sasuke selama ini kau bukanlah tidak populer, tapi karena kau termakan omongan penyihir itu. Buktinya sekarang kau telah membuatku sangat sangat mencintaimu Sasuke," kata Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, berusaha mencerna semua perkataan Sakura. Senyuman mengembang di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura, memeluk dengan erat. Membuat kedua tubuh pasangan itu menjadi hangat dan nyaman.

"Ya Sakura. Aku juga mencintaimu. Karena itu lah waktu itu aku menciummu," Sasuke agak merenggangkan pelukannya, namun tangannya tetap dipertahankannya di pinggang Sakura. Matanya menatap mata Sakura yang jernih, "Harusnya aku yang mengucapkannya lebih dulu. Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Maukah kau terus berada di istana ini sebagai pendamping hidupku?"

Sakura mencoba mencari celah kebohongan di mata Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam namun dia tidak menemukannya. Sakura mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya, "Ya Sasuke, aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mau mendampingimu."

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Sakura, hatinya langsung berbunga-bunga. Seakan-akan ada beribu-ribu kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Tangan kanannya dia lepaskan dari pinggang Sakura, dialihkannya ke leher Sakura. Menariknya perlahan untuk memperpendek, meniadakan jarak diantara mereka berdua. Hangat nafas mulai terasa diantara keduanya. Sakura sudah menutup matanya menunggu Sasuke untuk melanjutkan apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu. Sasuke yang melihat itu, segera mengecup bibir Sakura kemudian melumatnya. Dia juga ikut memejamkan kedua matanya. Sama-sama saling merasakan meresapi sensasi yang diberikan oleh kedua bibir yang menyatu dengan lembut. Ciuman yang lembut perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi ganas. Tangan kanan Sasuke menekan kepala Sakura agar bibirnya semakin dalam menekan bibir Sasuke. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mempererat rengkuhannya di pinggang gadis pink itu.

Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil oksigen yang nyaris habis. Mereka berdua tersengal-sengal, wajah mereka semerah tomat. Sasuke menyeringai menatap Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari perubahan Sasuke menatapnya heran, "Sasuke ada ap.. Hmmph?" Sasuke sudah mulai mencium Sakura lagi. Bagi Sasuke bibir Sakura sudah membuatnya terobsesi untuk lebih sering mengecupnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan Sasuke.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. seorang pangeran baby face berambut merah menyaksikan seluruh adegan dari awal. Sasuke dan Sakura tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya dari tadi Sasori berada di belakang Sasuke dan mulai menjauh ketika Sakura memeluk kakaknya itu.

"Aku harus segera memberitahu putri Hinata kalau mage kesayangannya tidak akan pulang lagi ke kerajaan Hyuuga," Sasori tersenyum senang melihat kakaknya bahagia bersama wanita yang dicintainya.

"Ahh... akhirnya aku bebas memilih calon istri yang aku suka. Soalnya kakak uda dapat sih, jadi ga perlu rebutan deh," Sasori berjalan menjauh menuju taman yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis yang menunggunya.

**FIN**

**Kyaaaaa...! akhirnya selese juga fic oneshot ini!**

**Senengnya w ...!**

**Fic ini Cha buat setelah terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang Cha pinjam uda lama dari temen. Tapi Cha lupa judul komiknya apa tapi Cha suka komik itu.**

**Eits, tapi jangan salah, cerita fic ini tidak terlalu sama persis dengan komiknya. Hanya mengambil alur cerita dan kata-katanya sebagian untuk awalnya, lagian di komik itu nggak ada adegan kissingnya! Jadilah fic ni dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa dengan hanya mengandalkan ingatan semata, sama nelpon temen buat tanya isi komiknya lagi, hehehe gomen...  
**

**Oya untuk kata-kata MAGE, Cha ambil dari anime Mahoutsukai ni Taisetsuna Koto. Di anime itu arti dari Mage adalah penyihir.**

**Baiklah Minna-san!**

**Domo Arigatou uda mau baca fic Cha ini yah! (^_^)**

**...REVIEW PLEASE...**


End file.
